


sepgu sangsa ep 2.75

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: “Dude, what did you do to him?” Seokwoo says, flabbergasted at the state their Chief is in.Taeyang smiles cockily, happily typing away. “Oh, it was nothing.”
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	sepgu sangsa ep 2.75

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is entirely dedicated to my dear friend dela!! [(you can follow her here on her twitter!)](http://twitter.com/seokswu) she was the one that requested i write this, and oh my god mad kudos to how much patience she had because boy i was so slow when it came to writing this. anyways, i hope you enjoy!! dela singlehandedly got me into taewon through her twitter posts and i am eternally honoured to be able to write something like this for you ♡
> 
> anyways, i've been subtly hinting at this in my other taewon fics but i do have a penchant for dom!taeyang, this fic is the manifestation of that but cranked to the max — this is hands down the filthiest thing i've written to date eek

It starts with a few things that get on Taeyang’s nerves: touches that linger for longer than socially acceptable, that teeter the delicate balance between friendly and romantic. Sanghyuk brushes a hand against his shoulders whenever he walks past Taeyang’s desk, sometimes against his elbows, and if he’s feeling exceptionally ballsy, will gently ruffle a hand through the hair at the nape of Taeyang’s neck. 

Taeyang sighs under his breath, but knows he can’t quite say anything against their Chief. He’s only two positions beneath Sanghyuk in terms of corporate structure, but he’d rather not cause a ruckus. It’s teasing, almost a mockery of how he’s unable to get his hands all over Sanghyuk. The corporation is facing their busiest quarter of the year, and Taeyang works overtime nearly every single day of the week to keep up with the inhumane workload he’s been given. He merely shoots Sanghyuk a glare before looking back down at his laptop screen. 

Sanghyuk then takes that as a sign to take his antics to the next level, and his touches get more … _intentional_. Taeyang is caught off guard when Sanghyuk grabs his ass during his coffee break, and he lets out a squeak of surprise before his gaze turns cold. 

“ _Hyung.”_

Sanghyuk has the gall to look smug, turning on his heel and walking away. Taeyang grumbles under his breath, downing the rest of his coffee before tossing the disposable cup in the trash. It happens a couple more times during the week, with Taeyang progressively getting more and more frustrated. Their coworkers start to pick up on the tension between the two of them, but don’t say anything. The office is aware, almost painfully so, of Taeyang and Sanghyuk’s relationship, and don’t bother to report Sanghyuk’s actions as office misconduct. 

It reaches a breaking point when Sanghyuk starts picking on Taeyang more during their meetings, asking him to talk more than he really should. Taeyang frowns when Sanghyuk calls on him for the tenth time, frown only deepening when he glances over at Sanghyuk and the expression on his face. It’s almost challenging, with a hint of deep desire hidden beneath the surface. Taeyang only sighs, scanning his notes and answering Sanghyuk’s question. 

The final straw is when Sanghyuk picks up _Taeyang’s beloved (fake) potted plant,_ and smiles at it like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, and places it on _his_ desk. Away from Taeyang.

Silence blankets the entire office, and their co-workers’ eyes zero in on the potted plant that’s now resting on _Sanghyuk’s_ desk. It’s deathly quiet — you could hear a pin drop. Taeyang audibly sucks in a breath, and the way all his co-workers’ eyes suddenly turn towards him is quite comical. Time seems to pass in slow motion when Taeyang finally stands up, folding his hands together.

“Chief Lee?” He says, in the most overly saccharine tone he can muster. “Can I talk to you for a second? I have a question about some of these financial reports.” 

Sanghyuk looks like he’s been anticipating this moment all week, grinning. “Sure, Deputy Yoo.” 

Taeyang beckons Sanghyuk with a flick of his wrist, and almost hums appreciatively at the way he obediently follows, almost instinctively. When Sanghyuk comes within arms reach, Taeyang grabs him by the bicep, uncaring of what their coworkers think when he forcibly drags Sanghyuk away to a more secluded part of their office building. He glances around, double checking that no one is in the nearby vicinity, before shoving Sanghyuk against the wall, enjoying the way Sanghyuk’s eyes widen. Taeyang slides his hands over Sanghyuk’s clothed chest _just because he can,_ leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of Sanghyuk’s ear. 

“You think you’re being slick?” He whispers, pressing his body flush against Sanghyuk’s. Taeyang relishes in the way Sanghyuk lets out an audible gasp. He attempts to raise his hands up in protest, but Taeyang moves quicker, restraining his wrists with both hands. “Not so fast.” He scolds, gaze darkening. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Sanghyuk squirms in Taeyang’s grip. “ _No,_ I was just trying to —”

Taeyang cocks an eyebrow. 

“No, _sir._ ” Sanghyuk whines. 

“That’s better.” Taeyang comments. “You’ve been so, so bad all week.” He purposely slots a thigh between Sanghyuk’s legs, smiling at the way Sanghyuk chokes on a breath at the contact. “Don’t you think you should be punished?” 

Sanghyuk manages to feebly nod. 

Taeyang’s voice drops down the softest of whispers. “Tonight, you’re coming home with me after work. I’m going to _fuck you so hard_ you’ll feel it for the rest of the week, you little shit.” He suddenly releases his grip on Sanghyuk, taking a step away before quickly turning on his heel and walking down the hallway without sparing a glance back. 

He makes his way back to his desk, sitting down and continuing with his work as if nothing had happened. Seokwoo stares at him suspiciously, but doesn’t say anything. Watching Sanghyuk stumble back into the office, face flushed a bright red, is incredibly satisfying, and Taeyang can’t hold back a smirk.

“Dude, _what did you do to him?_ ” Seokwoo says, flabbergasted at the state their Chief is in. 

Taeyang smiles cockily, happily typing away. “Oh, it was nothing.” 

☼ ☼ ☼

The remaining hours of the day seem to pass by at an agonizing pace, and despite Taeyang’s aloof and cool demeanor, he can’t deny the electric sensation of excitement that runs through his veins. It’s been _weeks_ since the two of them got to spend genuine, quality, time with each other and Taeyang is awfully impatient. The second the office clock strikes 5 o’clock, he’s on his feet, glancing across the room as he locks eye contact with his boyfriend. Sanghyuk crumples a little at the sheer intensity of his gaze, but manages to compose himself just enough to quickly pack his things. 

Taeyang cocks his head to the side, and Sanghyuk obediently follows him to Taeyang’s car. No words are needed, their relationship has always been on a level so intimate that no words are ever needed. They know what the other is thinking, have a connection so deep and complex that would be puzzling to any outsider. The ride back to Taeyang’s apartment is in complete silence, with the occasional soft whine from Sanghyuk as he squirms in his seat. Taeyang parks his car inside the parking lot underneath his apartment complex, gently placing a hand on Sanghyuk’s wrist. He unbuckles his seatbelt, getting out of his car and quietly smiling to himself at the way Sanghyuk obediently remains seated. Taeyang walks around his car over the passenger side, opening the door for Sanghyuk. 

“Let’s go.” 

Sanghyuk moves with lightning speed, unbuckling his seatbelt and scrambling out of the car with a surprising amount of athletic grace. Taeyang holds his hand out, and Sanghyuk takes it, his other hand firmly wrapped around the handle of his briefcase. He could give less of a shit at the disapproving glances they get as they ride up the elevator with two incredibly judgemental couples. Sanghyuk just looks down at his leather shoes while Taeyang shoots down the couple with an equally disapproving glare, hand protectively wrapped around Sanghyuk’s. 

They get off at Taeyang’s floor, and the second they enter his apartment, they slip out of their shoes and Sanghyuk leaves his briefcase by the door. 

“Get to the bedroom. Strip, but leave your pants on. Don’t touch yourself. Be a good boy for me, okay?” Taeyang orders, gently holding Sanghyuk’s face in his hands before ruffling his hair. His boyfriend nods with anticipation and watches his retreat to their bedroom, hungrily stealing a glance at Sanghyuk’s ass before making his way to the hallway closet to retrieve what he needs. He keeps a box with all their toys at the very bottom of the closet, tucked behind several empty shoe boxes. Taeyang retrieves the box and carefully takes out a pair of leather wrist restraints, running his fingers over the material that’s been softened after about a dozen uses. He grabs an extra bottle of lube, before returning the box back to its place and walking back to his bedroom without seeming too excited for what’s about to happen next.

Sanghyuk is obediently sprawled on Taeyang’s king sized bed, shirt off just like he asked. Taeyang smiles to himself, crawling on top of Sanghyuk so he’s straddling his hips before leaning forward to slide the restraints into Sanghyuk’s wrists and then fastening them to the head post of his bed. He ruffles Sanghyuk’s hair again, pinching his cheek with one hand. “Good boy.” Taeyang praises, sitting back on his heels to appreciate his handiwork: the visual is so fucking attractive that he has to stifle a moan. Sanghyuk looks so disheveled already despite Taeyang not having done anything yet, his chiseled chest rising and falling with each breath, muscles straining due to the restraints. He’s already tenting in his pants so Taeyang grinds down, just because he _can,_ and smiles a little more at the way Sanghyuk’s face twists with pleasure. 

“Colour?” 

“Green.” 

“Perfect.” Taeyang slides his hands over Sanghyuk’s bare chest. “I’m going to make you feel so good, _hyung._ ” His hands stop at the hem of Sanghyuk’s pants, slowly trailing down before unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. Taeyang presses a soft kiss against Sanghyuk’s lips before snaking his hands around Sanghyuk’s waist, grabbing his ass and canting his hips upwards just enough to slide down his pants. The fitted slacks are thrown onto the ground without a second thought once Taeyang’s hands are peeling off his boxers. 

“Wait!” Sanghyuk exclaims when his boxers are thrown onto the ground in the same fashion as his pants. A second of confusion passes between them before Taeyang’s eyes zero in on his bare ass, sucking in a breath. 

“You planned this,” Taeyang says simply, without accusation, “you knew that this was going to happen.” 

Sanghyuk smiles sheepishly. “Surprise?” 

Nestled between his asscheeks is an innocent looking sillicone plug, pastel pink and heart shaped at the base. 

“Holy shit.” Taeyang’s eyes darken, leaning down until his face is level with the plug. He glances up at Sanghyuk before wrapping his hands around Sanghyuk’s muscled thighs, pushing them apart. “You knew exactly what you were doing this entire time.” Sanghyuk opens his mouth to say something in response, but the words die in his throat when Taeyang bites a hickey into his thigh, his voice beautifully transcending an octave and morphing into a moan. Taeyang laves his tongue against the bruise blooming against Sanghyuk’s skin and, unable to restrain him from indulging, indulges himself in leaving a few more bites against the soft, unblemished skin. 

Sanghyuk’s whines and mewls increase in volume, biceps flexing and straining as he pulls on the restraints, wishing that he could tangle his fingers in Taeyang’s soft hair and just touch him. Taeyang lifts his head up, smiling like the incarnation of sin as he traces a fingertip from the base of his dick up to the tip, enjoying all the pretty sounds that escape his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“You have the prettiest pink cock.” Taeyang smirks, only choosing to touch Sanghyuk with feather-light brushes of his fingers. Despite the fact that Taeyang has barely started, Sanghyuk is already leaking precum, hopelessly putty in the hands of his boyfriend. He lets out a particularly loud whine when Taeyang finally wraps his hand around his dick, giving a quick pump, though his voice nearly stutters into a moan as Taeyang slaps his thigh. Sanghyuk is so caught off guard by the action that his arms involuntarily pull at his restraints, body shaking with desire. 

“Did I say you could be this loud?” Taeyang snaps, and Sanghyuk nods obediently, eyes wide and pupils dilated. The aftershocks of the slap reduce into a pleasant sting, the sensation going immediately to his dick. “I thought so.” 

The rush of adrenaline and dopamine is addicting, Taeyang loves the way he has the ability to make Sanghyuk come apart beneath his hands, how _this_ is all reserved for him. How Taeyang is usually quite reserved to himself, enjoys the way that Sanghyuk leads him at work and in their daily lives but equally thrives off of the rush of power that _this_ gives him, knowing that he can equally rein in the power at any time. 

Taeyang lifts Sanghyuk’s thighs up, pushing them until they’re flush against Sanghyuk’s chest and folded at the knee. From this angle the plug is more on display, and Sanghyuk flushes at how exposed he feels. 

“So beautiful.” Taeyang happily muses to himself before experimentally tugging at the plug before pushing it back in, taking pleasure in the way Sanghyuk’s hands ball into fists, digging his fingers into his palms to will himself from immediately cumming. “Did you have this in you all day?” Taeyang smirks, voice dropping an octave to a low lilt. “Were you wearing it at work, thinking about me fucking you like the whore you are?” Sanghyuk mewls when Taeyang starts fucking him with the plug, muscles straining and flexing at the sensation. 

“Y-yes.” Sanghyuk manages out, gasping as the plug slides in and out, oversensitive and trembling. The plug barely manages to brush against his prostate and being teased to his extent is agonizing beyond belief for Sanghyuk. 

Without breaking eye contact, Taeyang dips his head down, biting on the silicone base of the plug and pulling it on with his teeth. Sanghyuk nearly cums at the sight alone, it’s too much for him to handle at once that he resorts to squeezing his eyes shut, gasping when Taeyang tugs a little harder and the plug slides out with a lewd pop. 

“ _God,_ you’re gorgeous.” Taeyang quietly muses to himself as Sanghyuk clenches around nothing, despising how empty he currently feels. Unable to help himself, Taeyang traces Sanghyuk’s puffy rim with the tip of his finger, fascinated by how cute and pink it looks. “Can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you all to myself.” Taeyang’s painfully hard in his own slacks, his erection pressing against the front of his pants. It feels like a relief to finally take them off, discarding them haphazardly on the floor along with Sanghyuk’s suit. His own button up, tie, and suit jacket are subsequently removed as well, luxuriously stretching a little once he’s completely out of the suffocating garments. Taeyang smirks at the way Sanghyuk’s eyes zero in on his crotch as he pulls down his boxers, practically basking in all the attention his boyfriend loves to give to him. He makes a show out of reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand and lubing up his dick. 

Taeyang admittedly isn’t this open or flamboyant when out in public, he doesn’t mind when Sanghyuk takes charge; in fact, he actively encourages and prefers it when Sanghyuk takes the lead. Their relationship is a bit unconventional, given that Sanghyuk is his _boss,_ but it usually never interferes with their work, and Sanghyuk’s power in the office is balanced by _this._ Taeyang grins like a feral cat, sliding his hands all over Sanghyuk’s muscled chest. 

“Tell me what you what, baby.” 

“Fuck … fuck me.” Sanghyuk babbles, unable to form coherent sentences when his brain is short circuiting at how _good_ everything feels, how incredible Taeyang makes him feel. Taeyang’s lips curp upwards into a wider grin, grabbing Sanghyuk’s thighs again and lifting them upwards. 

“I suppose I should give you a reward since you’ve been so good.” Taeyang’s leaning forward, pressing kisses against Sanghyuk’s collarbones and whispering against his soft skin. 

“Please, please, oh god, I’ve been so good.” Sanghyuk mewls, tugging at his restraints, voice breaking when Taeyang bites a hickey into the side of his neck. Neither of them care enough to worry about the inevitable consequence of Sanghyuk having to resort to wearing turtlenecks to work to cover the mark. In the moment, the two of them can only focus on how euphoric everything feels, how each touch is magnified by their desire and simply how long it’s been since they’ve done this. 

The tip of Taeyang’s dick is pressing against Sanghyuk’s hole, almost teasingly, and while it gives Sanghyuk some sort of relief the sensation of being so close _yet so far_ is borderline torture. Sanghyuk attempts to grind downwards in pursuit of friction, but Taeyang’s got a vice-like grip on his thighs, immobilizing him. 

“Colour?” 

“Green, green, _please,_ sir, please —”

Taeyang pushes his hips upwards, aligning his dick with Sanghyuk’s hole and thrusting forward, abruptly shutting Sanghyuk up. The sheer force is enough to knock Sanghyuk off guard, audibly gasping and wailing as Taeyang fucks into him. Sanghyuk moans at the feeling of finally being full, loving how good Taeyang makes him feel, and the feeling is quite mutual.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby.” Taeyang grumbles under his breath, hips snapping forwards at an unrelenting pace. “Stretched yourself out all day but you’re still this tight, huh?” Sanghyuk can only reply with fucked-out noises, groaning when Taeyang finally hits his prostate. “You feel so fucking good, all for me.” 

The room is filled with the sound of Taeyang’s hips against Sanghyuk’s ass and the distinct jingling of metal against wood as Sanghyuk pulls forcefully on his restraints. Sanghyuk’s ass bounces up and down solely from how passionately Taeyang pounds into him, face scrunched in a combination of pleasure and concentration. 

Taeyang watches with hawkish concentration as his dick slides in and out of Sanghyuk, borderline drooling at how attractive the sight looks. There’s already a pool of precum in the dip of Sanghyuk’s stomach, cock leaking as he approaches his climax. Taeyang’s now got Sanghyuk’s legs hooked over his shoulders, and the new angle allows him to thrust deeper and with more precision, causing Sanghyuk to let out a litany of attractive noises. 

“Taeyang, _I’m so close,_ ” Sanghyuk keens, eyes watering from the sensory overload, “ _sir,_ let me cum, please.” Sanghyuk’s past the point of no return, begging for some kind of release. The effect is immediate on Taeyang, who momentarily halts before resuming his pace. He usually can last much longer but everything is far too overwhelming, far too much for Sanghyuk to handle. Taeyang’s eyes are impossibly dark, grinding down against Sanghyuk and hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Baby, you wanna cum?” 

Sanghyuk nods. Tears are now streaming down his face, attempting to form coherent only for them to come out as babbled nonsense. “ _Please, please,_ Taeyang, please.” Their eyes lock for a moment and Sanghyuk’s eyes nearly sparkle in the light, taking Taeyang’s breath away. His face is flushed the most beautiful shade of pink, a pretty blush that creeps down his neck. It’s these brief moments that they share during sex that catch Taeyang off guard, causing his heart to restrict inside his chest as he’s filled with overflowing affection. He smiles to himself. 

“Cum for me baby.” 

In a moment of catharsis Taeyang watches his boyfriend’s body tense one last time, straining beautifully before he cums with a moan, voice trailing off into a perfect cadence as cum splatters against both of their stomachs. Sanghyuk slumps back against the bed, head thrown back in pleasure mixed with relief, utterly exhausted in the most wonderful way possible. Taeyang quickly chases his orgasm, fucking until Sanghyuk mewls from over-stimulation and finally cums, and the sensation is _toe curling._ It’s been awhile since Taeyang’s vision nearly went white from an orgasm alone, but he gasps as his vision whites out, filling Sanghyuk with his cum. 

Taeyang takes a second to reorient himself after the sheer magnitude of the orgasm, holding onto Sanghyuk’s thighs as his vision focuses again, breath coming out in short pants. He slides out, watching his own cum leak out of Sanghyuk’s ass, having to squeeze his eyes shut as his dick painfully twitches with desire. Taeyang gently unfastens the restraints, pressing a soft kiss to the skin before retrieving a small tub of ointment lotion from the bedside stand. His fingers delicately rub the cream into reddened skin, kissing the top of Sanghyuk’s head when he switches to his other hand. 

Sanghyuk wastes no time in finally touching Taeyang, tangling his hands in Taeyang’s hair as he brings him in for a soft kiss.

“You don’t know how badly I wanted to touch you the entire time, Taeyang-ah.” He moves back to let Taeyang press kisses against his eyelashes, his tear tracks almost fully dried. 

Taeyang then reaches for the box of wet wipes he keeps in the top drawer of his nightstand, taking out a few wipes and gently cleaning up the mess of cum on their stomachs. He takes extra precaution when cleaning Sanghyuk’s hole, his movements gentle and light. Sanghyuk’s hands run up and down the length of his torso throughout the entire process. When finished, he tosses the wipes away into the small bin beside his nightstand. The clock reads 6:30 PM in bright neon red.

“You did so well.” Taeyang softly says, curling up against Sanghyuk as his boyfriend immediately latches onto him, burying his face in the crook of Taeyang’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much, hyung.” 

Sanghyuk sighs. “I wish things weren’t so chaotic at work. In an ideal world, I’d make sure we wouldn’t have such a busy quarter with never-ending things to do.” He kisses the side of Taeyang’s neck. “I just cherish the moments that we do get to spend together.”

“But this was all an elaborate ploy to get my attention, right?” Taeyang jokes, and Sanghyuk laughs.

“Can you blame me? You look so mind-blowingly attractive every day at work, it’s a miracle that I can even get through the day without jumping you.” Taeyang flushes violently. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being affected by Sanghyuk’s compliments, almost shy at the attention he’s been given. Sanghyuk looks up at Taeyang, noticing his boyfriend’s blush. “Taeyangie, you’re so cute.” 

“Ah, shut up.” Taeyang grumbles with no real bite. 

“It’s the truth though.”

Taeyang averts his glance, heart pounding in his chest. “How about we both nap for a bit, and wake up in half an hour for dinner. We can prepare food together.” Sanghyuk brightens, looking back at him with a luminosity that could rival the sun itself. 

“Okay.” He says happily, pulling the sheets up until they’re both fully covered. Sanghyuk snuggles up against Taeyang, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep. 

Taeyang can’t help but smile, heart swelling. He feels nothing but pure content.

“I love you.” He whispers, even though he’s sure Sanghyuk can’t hear him.

“I love you too.” Sanghyuk mumbles back before Taeyang slowly drifts off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real, the real sf9 otp has to be taeyang and his fake potted plant 
> 
> [check me out on twitter!](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN) i do art and stuff there


End file.
